100%
660px 100% *'Nombre:' 100% (백퍼센트) **'¿Por qué?:' Ellos darán el 100% en todas sus capacidades, entregando lo mejor de sí mismos y como grupo, cargados al 100%. *'Número de Miembros': 7 chicos. *'Origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut: '''21 de Septiembre de 2012. *'Color Oficial:' - *'Nombre Fanclub Oficial:' Energy's (Aún no está definido, pero muchos dicen que es una buena opción). *'Agencia:' T.O.P Media -> ''La misma que Teen Top. *'Creado por: 'Andy de Shinhwa. Carrera 'Pre-Debut' thumb|230px En el 2009 el integrante de 100% Rokhyun , bajo su nombre artístico Rocky (로키), fue uno de los dos miembros de''' "Jumper", la boyband de Andy Lee, que promocionó dos singles: "Yes!" ("Sí!") junto a Eric de Shinhwa, y "Dazzling Eyes" ("Ojos Deslumbrantes"/ 눈 이 부셔) junto a Kang Ji Young de KARA. El mismo año, MinWoo fue presentado durante las actividades promocionales de Andy para su canción "Single Man" ("Hombre Soltero") junto con el segundo miembro de "Jumper", Park Dong Min (박동민). MinWoo era ulzzang y también ha trabajado activamente como actor. En el 2006, protagonizó el drama de la KBS2 "Sharp 3" (반올림3); en el 2007, trabajó en el drama de la SBS "The King and I" ("El Rey y Yo"/왕과 나) y en las películas: "Crazy Waiting" ("Loco Esperando"/기다리다 미쳐) y, en el 2009, en "Where Are You Going?" ("A Dónde Vas?"/특별시 사람들). 100% tuvo presentaciones a principios de Noviembre en '"Lotte World", ''presentándo los como: "TOP Media Trainees". 2011 Fue presentado a la audiencia televisiva sur-coreana en el programa de variedad de la SBS MTV "Teen Top''' Rising! 100%" (틴탑의 뜬다 백퍼), participando junto a sus compañeros de empresa Teen Top y Andy. El programa '"TEEN TOP Rising! 100%" '(틴탑의뜬다 백퍼) consiste en batir récords de varios programas populares de variedad, si Teen Top no llegar a romper los récords, la oportunidad de romperlos, pasa a la nueva boyband: 100%. Más entrado el 2011, antes de su debut oficial, se planeó una colaboración con sus compañeros de empresa, Teen Top, pero no hay información adicional respecto de porque ese proyecto no se puso en marcha. El 13 de Septiembre del 2011, 100% fue el primer grupo estelar en el nuevo segmento de Arirang TV's Pops in Seoul's, "New Star.com". A esto, le siguió el lanzamiento de dos teasers de su MV en su canal oficial de Youtube., el 13 y 16 de Septiembre, mostrando a los 7 integrantes bailando en un desierto y en depósitos de chatarra. '''Debut 2012 Su single debut, "WE, 100%" '''("Nosotros, 100%"), fue lanzado el 18 de Septiembre del 2012. Consiste en tres tracks y una versión instrumental del tema "Bad Boy". Todo fue producido y escrito por Super Changddai. El mismo día, el video musical de su track principal, "Bad Boy" ("Chico Malo"/나쁜놈), fue puesto online por el canal de Youtube oficial del grupo. Su presentación oficial con "Bad Boy" fue el 21 de Septiembre del 2012 en el Music Bank de la KBS, seguida por el Music Core de la MBC e Inkigayo de la SBS. El 23 de Octubre del 2012, MBC realizó una conferencia de prensa en Jangan-dong, Seoul, para el segundo reality show de variedades de 100% y Teen Top. '''"Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers" (틴탑&백퍼센트의 떴다 브라더스) se estrenó 3 días mas tarde, mostrando a ambos grupos cumpliendo distintas misiones. El 4 de Diciembre del 2012, el teaser para el single digital de 100%, "Guy Like Me" ("Un Chico Como Yo"/나 같은 놈), fue publicado en el canal oficial de Youtube seguido por el MV completo de dicho tema, lanzado tres días mas tarde (7 de Diciembre del 2012) junto con la canción. "Guy Like Me" fue escrita por Minigun y Super Changddai, quién ya había escrito todas las canciones del primer lanzamiento de 100% "WE, 100%".''' '''2013 Harán su regreso el 23 de Mayo con "Want U Back", la canción principal de su primer mini-album llamado "Real 100%", el 15 de mayo TOP Média lanzó las imagenes Teaser de los chicos con un consepto totalmente diferentes a las anteriores. Integrantes right Los integrantes son: Parados: ''SangHoon, JongHwan, ChanYong y ChangBum ''Sentados: HyukJin, MinWoo y Rokhyun *Minwoo (Líder, Vocalista, Bailarin) *Rokhyun (Vocalista, Bailarin) *JongHwan (Vocalista, Bailarin) *Chanyong (Rapero, Bailarin) *ChangBum (Rapero, Bailarin) *HyukJin (Vocalista, Bailarin) *SangHoon (Maknae, Vocalista, Bailarin) Discografía 'Mini-Álbum' 'Single' 'Single Digital' Programas de TV *'2013-01-27:' Let's Go Dream Team (Season 2) (ChanYong & SangHoon) (KBS2) *'2012-12-12:' Weekly Idol (HyukJin ) (Ep.73) (MBC every1) (invitado) *'2012-12-02:' 1000 Song Challenge (Rokhyun , HyukJin & SangHoon ) (SBS ) *'2012-11-25:' Let's Go Dream Team (Season 2) (Ep.159) (KBS2) *'2012-11-24:' God of Cookery Road (MinWoo , Rokhyun & SangHoon ) (Ystar) *'2012-10-26: '''Teen Top & 100% Rising Brothers (Con Teen Top ) (12 Episodios) (MBC MUSIC) *'2012-10-14:' 1000 Song Challenge (Rokhyun & HyukJin ) (SBS ) *'2012-10-05:' Entertainment Station (Making del MV) (ETN) *'2012-10-01:' Idol Wrestling, Chuseok Special (Con Teen Top ) (MBC ) *'2012-09-13:' 100% Pops in Seoul's New Star.com (Ep. 1 al 8) (Arirang TV) *'2012-06-16:' Teen Top Rising 100% (con Teen Top y Andy de Shinhwa) (SBS MTV) *'2013-03-19:' All the Kpop (MinWoo, SangHoon & Rkhyun) (MBC) Programas de Radio *'2012-09-24:' MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa *'2012-09-29: MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa Chuseok Big Match - Idol Big Match - con Ne.P *'''2012-10-10: MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa - MinWoo & Chanyong *'2012-10-12:' MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa - MinWoo & Chanyong *'2012-10-18: 'SBS Park Young-Jin, Park Ji-seon's Cheerful Express *'2012-10-29:' MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa *'2012-11-13:' KBS Super Junior's Kiss the Radio *'2012-11-20:' MBC Standard FM Younha's Starry Night *'2012-11-24:' KBS Super Junior's Kiss the Radio *'2012-11-25:' MBC FM4U Kim Shin-young's Hope Song at Noon - MinWoo , Chanyong & HyukJin *'2012-11-25:' SBS Power FM Jung Sun-hee's A Night like Tonight *'2012-12-13: 'MBC Standard FM Shindong's'' ShimShim Tapa - con BIGSTAR *'2012-12-18:' MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa - Rokhyun *'2012-12-21:' MBC Standard FM Shindong's ShimShim Tapa - Rokhyun *'2012-12-27:' Arirang Radio Standard FM K-Poppin *'2012-12-31:' MBC '''FM4U' Kim Shin-young's Hope Song at Noon - Rokhyun *'2013-01-01:' Arirang Radio Sound K *'2013-01-04: 'MBC Standard FM Starry Night - MinWoo & Chanyong *'2013-01-11:' MBC Standard FM Starry Night - MinWoo & Chanyong Videos Musicales *Teen Top - Be Ma Girl (2012) Curiosidades * Grupo creado por Andy del grupo Shinhwa (grupo con más de 14 años juntos), el mismo hombre que formó al grupo Teen Top . * El primer episodio del programa MTV TEEN TOP RISING 100% se transmitió 16 de Junio de 2012. Como el nombre lo dice, el programa lo realizaron junto al grupo Teen Top. * Minwoo lloró en el primer episodio de "Teen Top Rising 100%" , al ver como se quemaba el artículo sobre ellos que podía ser enviado a la prensa si es que ganaban el desafío de superar los 1,73 cm marca de Minho de Shinee. Como Niel supero saltando 1.74 cm al segundo intento, 100% no tuvo opción de hacer su salto siendo descartados automaticamente. * En el ultimo capitulo de "Teen Top Rising 100%" actuan en un mini concierto junto a Teen Top. * Aparecieron en el MV de Teen Top "Be Ma Girl". * En el dance battle de Mnet son los BackDancers de Teen Top (Seguir este link). * El 13 de Septiembre se transmite el primer episodio de 100% Newstar por el canal Arirang, Ep 01. * El 19 de octubre presentaron Bad Boy en version remix, en Music Bank. * Antes de la publicación oficial el 7 de diciembre, 100% llevo a cabo un CSI (próximamente entrevista) de video para su canción regreso "Guy Like Me" Entrevista . * Teen Top ayuda mucho a promocionar a 100% puesto que son de la misma empresa, por eso les denominan Top Brothers. * En el 2012 MBC Gayo Daejun bailaron Sorry Sorry junto a Teen Top . Enlaces *Daum Cafe 100% *Site Oficial *Facebook Oficial Youtube *Canal de Youtube Oficial 100% Twitter: *Twitter Oficial *Twitter Oficial Minwoo *Twitter Oficial Rokhyun *Twitter Oficial JongHwan *Twitter Oficial Chanyong *Twitter Oficial ChangBum *Twitter Oficial HyukJin *Twitter Oficial SangHoon Galería A34ab 201206121151391136 1.jpg 1339482527-2883174743.jpg percent1.jpg 424271 456554501051351 1934621274 n.jpg 20120913 100percent teaserphoto.jpg 064541.jpg 398301_432365616824799_1876509714_n.jpg 252306_443978605663500_875633490_n.jpg 528348_454716974589663_773976159_n.jpg Hundred percent1.jpg 100percent1.jpg 19 - copia (3).jpg 65174_453999641328063_763107305_n.jpg 20130515_100teaser2.jpg 100%come.jpg 100%real.jpg Videografía thumb|left|300px|100% - Bad Boy thumb|right|300px|100% - Still Again Categoría:KPop Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:T.O.P Media